CHIMERA
by overflakkie
Summary: Ia pergi dengan angan-angan dan harapannya. Semua memang akan tetap menjadi angan-angan. Menjadi kekasih orang yang dicintai dan mencintainya memang terlalu sempurna, terlalu indah. Dan, tak ada yang lebih indah dari angan-angan. Tak akan pernah ada. ChanBaek. Slight ChanKai in next Chap. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Holla ini ff titipan dari temen saya yang bekerja sama dengan saya dalam pembuatan I'm your heiwa namanya prasfujo-chan :v dia lupa kata sandi akun jadinya nebeng di akun saya :'3

.

READ. ENJOY. REVIEW

.

.

Ia pergi dengan angan-angan dan harapannya. Semua memang akan tetap menjadi angan-angan. Menjadi kekasih orang yang dicintai dan mencintainya memang terlalu sempurna, terlalu indah. Dan, tak ada yang lebih indah dari angan-angan. Tak akan pernah ada.

.

.

CHIMERA

.

.

Baekhyun terus mengunyah permen karet rasa strawberry di mulutnya, sesekali menciptakan balon permen karet untuk mengusir rasa bosan. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulangdari tempatnya mencari ilmu –sekolah, bersama sahabatnya –yang Baekhyun harap lebih dari sahabat, Park Chanyeol. Jalan pulang mereka searah dan mereka sudah terbiasa pulang bersama. Biasanya, mereka akan berbincang sepanjang perjalanan. Tolong catat, 'biasanya'. Dan sekarang tak seperti biasanya, kau tahu? Chanyeol membaca buku sepanjang perjalanan, buku pelajaran. Oke, ada yang salah disini. Setahu Baekhyun, Chanyeol itu alergi buku pelajaran, Ia lebih mencintai PSP dan ponselnya. Padahal, tadi di kelas Chanyeol sama sekali tak ditegur guru. Walaupun ini perubahan ke arah yang lebih baik, tetap saja rasanya janggal. Sedari tadi bibir Chanyeol yang biasanya menyunggingkan senyum sembilanbelas giginya hanya terkatup rapat.

"Yeol, mau permen karet?" akhirnya Baekhyun memulai perbincangan.

"Tidak." bahkan mata Chanyeol tak beralih dari buku SAINS 305 halaman yang sedari tad dibacanya.

"Oh, sayang sekali." Baekhyun mengambil bungkusan permen karet dari saku seragamnya lalu mengambil isinya dengan ibujari dan telunjuknya. "Padahal mengunyah permen karet dapat meningkatkan kemampuan berpikir." Ia berniat menambah volume permen karet dimulutnya –

"Aku mau!"

−jika saja Chanyeol tidak melahap permen karte ditangannya terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun tersenyum, Ia merasa berhasil. Eh? Berhasil apa? Kemampuan berpikir Baekhyun benar-benar buruk belakangan ini. Ralat, sangat buruk. Ia sering lupa, kesulitan mengingat apa yang sudah pernah Ia alami, dan –ini cukup lucu, Ia sangat sering tiba-tiba keluar dari topik pembicaraan. Mengunyah permen karet tak membantu sama sekali –menurut Baekhyun, kecuali untuk mengusir rasa bosan.

"Lima menit." ucap Baekhyun disela kegiatan mengunyahnya.

"Hm? Apanya?" dari nada bicaranya, jelas-jelas Chanyeol tertarik, yaah walaupun Ia masih belum mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku.

"Hanya lima menit kemampuan berpikirmu bertambah saat kau mengunyah permen karet. Tigaratus detik."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Hanya mengangguk dan tetap membaca sambil berjalan. Jujur, Baekhyun hanyalah laki-laki berumur limabelas tahun –yang beberapa hari lagi berumur limabelas tahun, yang benci suasana beku seperti ini. Ia benci diabaikan, tapi Ia tak terlalu pandai mencari topik pembicaraan yang dapat berlangsung lama. Jadi biasanya Ia akan menunggu Chanyeol mengajaknya biacara. Dan sekarang Chanyeol sedang menggunakan kemampuan bicaranya dalam hati –dengan buku, itu yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun sekarang.

Tolong ingat juga, bulan depan Ujian Kelulusan. Hanya Tuhan dan Chanyeol sendiri yang tahu kalau 'Chanyeol mati-matian belajar agar mendapat nilai bagus dan bisa satu sekolah dengan Baekhyun –yang dapat dikategorikan cerdas− di Highschool nanti.'

... duapuluh enam, duapuluh tujuh, duapuluh delapan ...

Bosan, Baekhyun menghitung langkah kakinya.

... tigapuluh lima, tigapuluh enam, tigapuluh tujuh ...

Berhitung sampai tigaratus, sampai kemampuan berpikir Chanyeol normal kembali.

... empatpuluh dua, empatpuluh tiga, empatpuluh empat ...

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak sebelum kembali berjalan. Sudah sampai dimana tadi? Ah, sepertinya Baekhyun tak akan pernah sampai di angka tigaratus.

... satu, dua, tiga ...

.

.

"Baek, lusa ulangtahunmu. Kau mau hadiah apa?"

Baekhyun tak menggubris pertanyaan Chanyeol, Ia terlalu sibuk dengan ice cream strawberrynya. Yah, penyuka strawberry.

"Byun Baek!"

"Hm?"

Chanyeol tak suka respon singakt seperti ini. Tapi, setidaknya Baekhyun menanggapinya. "Kau ingin apa?"

"Kau, Park Chanyeol."

"Aku? Aku harus membungkus diriku didalam kotak kado?"

Seketika tawa Baekhyun pecah. Tawa yang ringan, renyah, dan tanpa beban. Tapi tawanya mereda melihat ekspresi kesla di wajah Chanyeol. "Oke, maaf, maaf aku bercanda." Berpikir sejenak, akhirnya Baekhyun menjawab "Aku ingin terus mengingat kejadian yang pernah kualami."

Kini Chanyeol yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Dimana aku bisa membeli hal seperti itu, Baek? Hahaha..." Chanyeol terus tertawa sampai−

PLUUK

−ice cream Baekhyun terjatuh dan mencair diatas hijaunya rumput taman.

Bagaimana ini? Apa Baekhyun marah? Chnayeol merasa sangat bersalah telah menertawakan keinginan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, maaf."

Baekhyun menggeleng. Dari dalam bola matanya terpancar rasa panik yang berusaha ditekannya. "Tanganku mati rasa, Yeol."

Dan Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun serius. Ia tak sedang bercanda.

.

.

Jemari di tangan kanannya menekan bel rumah itu beberapa kali, dan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah gitar. Hari ini Ulangtahun Baekhyun, enam Mei. Tentu saja Chanyeol membawa hadaihnya, tersimpan aman disaku jaketnya –yang berukuran cukup besar.

Tak lama pintu pun terbuka, Nyonya Byun yang membukakan.

"Nyonya Byun, Baekhyun ada?"

"Dia di kamarnya. Kau boleh kesana."

Tak aneh jika Chnayeol hafal seluk beluk rumah Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berteman sejak kecil, sejak Taman Kanak-kanak. Baginya, rumah Baekhyun adalah rumah keduanya. Yang pertama, tentu saja rumahnya sendiri.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun, sepersekian detik kemudian, Baekhyun menyahut. "Masuk saja, tak dikunci."

Kini pintu itu terbuka. Didalam, Baekhyun berbarik dikasurnya. Ia membentangkan kedua tangan dan kakinya.

Chanyeol langsung menghampiri Baekhyun tanpa berpikir duakali. "Hei! Bersemangatlah! Ini hari minggu dan ini hari Ulangtahunmu!" Chanyeol mengguncangkan tubuh Baekhyun, dan Ia baru berhenti saat Baekhyun bangkit dan duduk –masih diatas kasurnya.

Baekhyun harap Ia tak mempunyai kepala sekarang juga. Kepalanya serasa siap pecah kapan saja. Tapi Baekhyun cukup pandai menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang menyerbu kepalanya dari makhluk raksasa pembawa virus bahagia didepannya ini. Ia tak mau Chanyeol merasa khawatir, seperti saat tangannya mendadak mati rasa beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kita sudah lama tak melakukan ini, 'kan?" Chanyeol meletakkan gitar dipangkuannya, dan mulai memetik senar-senarnya. "Happy Birthday Baekhyun, Happy Birthday Baekhyun, Happy Birthday Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday Baekhyun."

Chnayeol tahu Baekhyun suka bernyanyi. Ada tiga hal yang Baekhyun sukai, pertama strawberry, kedua bernyanyi, dan yangketiga adalah Chanyeol. Baiklah, sekarang Chanyeol merasa terlalu percaya diri. Cukup, itu memalukan.

Baekhyun bernyanyi dan Chnayeol mengiringinya dengan permainan gitar. Cukup lama hingga tiba-tiba Baekhyun berhenti bernyanyi dan berkata "Mana hadiahku?"

Chanyeol meletakkan gitarnya dan mengambil hadiah Baekhyun disaku jaket yang dikenakannya. Ia tak langsung memebrikannya, Ia malah menggerak-gerakkan benda itu di udara.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jika itu hadiahku, berikan padaku!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ini." Akhirnya Chnayeol memberikan kotak berwarna putih itu pada Baekhyun. "Bukalah sekarang."

Tanpa perintah duakali, Baekhyun langsung membuka kotak itu. "Buku?"

"Itu diar− maksudku kau bisa menyebutnya jurnal. Kau pernah bilang klau kau ingin mengingat semua kejadian yang kau alami. Kau suka?"

"Ini seperti seorang yeoja..." baekhyun menggantung kata-katanya.

"Maaf, besok kubelikan hadiah lain, oke?"

"Tapi aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya. Terimakasih, Yeol."

Buku –jurnal bersampul abu-abu dengan corak hitam itu akan menjadi buku favorit Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak bisa menahan senyumnya dan−

"Tunggu sebentar, Yeol."

−rasa mual diperutnya. Baekhyun berlari menuju kamar mandi, menginggalkan Chanyeol di kamarnya.

.

.

"Yeol, dimana buku-bukumu?"

Bagus, sekarang Chanyeol berubah lagi. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang tak ada lagi buku-buku yang beberapa hari kebelakang selalu Chanyeol baca.

"Buku-buku itu ada di tasku."

"Kenapa tidak dibaca?"

"Aku bosan."

"Kenapa bosan?"

"Karena PSP dan ponselku jauh lebih me−"

BUUGH

Tiba-tiba keseimbangan Baekhyun terganggu dan Ia terjatuh.

"−astaga, kau kenapa Byun?"

Baekhyun meringis, lututnya terluka. "Tak apa, aku tersandung batu."

Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun berbohong. Ayolah, di jalan ini sama sekali tak ada batu.

"Kau bisa berjalan?"

"Ya, tenang saja." Baekhyun mencoba berdiri, tapi gagal. Kakinya terlalu sakit untuk berdiri, apalagi berjalan.

Chanyeol berjongkokmembelakangi Baekhyun. Ia menunjuk punggungnya dan dengan percaya diri berkata "Naiklah, aku kuat menggendongmu sampai rumah."

"Tak mau. Nanti aku terlihat seperti seorang yeoja."

"Dan kau akan menjadi seorang namja yang terduduk di pinggir jalan yang terlihat seperti seorang pengemis." Chanyeol mengubah posisi tasnya agar punggungnya menjadi tempat yang nyaman bagi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun akhirnya mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. "Terimakasih."

Chanyeol berdiri dan menjepit kaki Baekhyun dengan lengannya. "YA-HA! Tujuan berikutnya, kediaman keluarga Byun, kapten!"

.

.

Hari terakhir Ujian Kelulusan. Mata pelajaran Sains. Fisika. Kiamat –bagi Chanyeol.

"BAEKHYUN! PINJAM PENGHAPUS!" gila. Chnayeol tahu ini gila. Ia bersuara dengan volume tinggi hanya untuk membuat Baekhyun menoleh padanya.

Dan sekarang, tak hanya Baekhyun yang menoleh, seluruh populasi kelas termasuk dua orang pengawas menoleh kearahnya. Tapi hanya sebentar, setelahnya mereka kembali terfokus pada ujian.

Baekhyun menyodorkan penghapusnya –kebetulan tempat duduk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersebelahan. Chanyeol tak menerima penghapus itu, Ia memberikan Baekhyun sebuah kertas sobekan kecil.

Setelah menerima kertas itu, Baekhyun kembali pada posisi duduk normalnya dan mulai membaca kertas itu diam-diam.

'_Byun Baek! Tolong aku! 6, 7, 11, 13, 20, 28, 34, 37, 39.'_

Baekhyun kembali melipat kertas itu setelah membacanya dan memasukkannya kedalam saku celana yang dikenakannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol lalu menjulurkan lidahnya, secara tak langsung menolak membantu Chanyeol.

Ada dau alasan kenapa Baekhyun menolah membantu Chanyeol. Pertama, Ia ingin Chanyeol lulus dengan hasilnya sendiri, dan kedua karena Baekhyun sendiri belum menyelesaikan banyak –ralat, banyak sekali soal. Ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa Ia bisa lupa materi yang sudah dipelajarinya. Tak apa, Baekhyun akan tetap berusaha. Semangat!

.

.

Baekhyun membuka lembaran-lembaran buku bersampul abu-abu dengan corak hitam itu dan membaca ulang tiap kata yang sudah Ia torehkan disana.

Ia tersenyum, ada rasa malu dan senang di hatinya saat membaca ulang halaman itu.

'_Tiga hal yang Byun Baekhyun sukai adalah, strawberry, menyanyi, dan Park Chanyeol.'_

Beberapa halaman kemudian, senyumnya menghilang. Rasa dihatinya berkecamuk. Ia marah, kesal, dan ingin menangis pada waktu yang bersamaan. Ingin Ia ingkari takdir, tapi itu mustahil. Ia tak ingin mengingat hal ini. Ia ingin melupakan hal bodoh ini. Tak berguna!

Baekhyun merobek lembaran itu kasar dan meletakkannya di laci meja belajarnya. Dibawah tumpukan buku-bukunya, paling bawah dan terlupakan.

Tarik nafas... hembuskan... Tarik nafas... hembuskan... tenang, Baekhyun. Hal sesepele ini tak akan mencabut semua kebahagiaanmu. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun meraih ponselnya da mengetikkan pesan singkat.

To : Chanyeol-ie

2013/06/08 14.17

Yeol, bagaimana liburanmu?

.

Tak lama, ponselnya berdering.

.

From : Chanyeol-ie

2013/06/08 14.19

Biasa.

.

Aneh, tak biasanya Chanyeol menjawab pesan singkatnya seperti ini. Biasanya, Ia akan balik bertanya. Tapi kenapa sekarang seperti ini?

"Biasa~" Baekhyun menirukan suara Chanyeol sekaligus gaya bicaranya –berniat mengejek.

.

To : Chanyeol-ie

2013/06/08 14.23

Liburanku juga biasa, aku bosa karena kau tidak main kesini.

.

From : Chanyeol-ie

2013/06/08 14.25

Oh.

.

To : Chanyeol-ie

2013/06/08 14.28

Yeol, kau kenapa? Datanglah ke taman biasa. Sekarang juga. Kita bertemu disana, oke? Pokoknya kau harus datang. Titik.

.

Baekhyun mengambil topi dan menggunakannya –dikepala, tentu saja. Tak lupa Ia membawa buku pemberian Chanyeol yang besarnya tak lebih dari sebuah buku tulis di genggamannya. Warnanya bukan pink, 'kan? Jadi Baekhyun tak perlu malu.

"Ibu! Aku pergi sebentar!"

Berpamitan tanpa bertatap muka dan berteriak memang bisa dikategorikan kurang sopan. Tapi setidaknya Baekhyun sudah meminta izin. Meminta izin termasuk sopan, bukan?

.

.

Cukup lama ia menungg. Langit jingga sudah cukup menjelaskan –menamparnya dengan kenyataan bahwa sosok yang ia tunggu tak akan datang. Tolong ingat, Ia adalah Byun Baekhyun yang kuat –yah, setidaknyabeberapa jam yang lalu. Diam-diam Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang yang tak membawa ponselnya. Tapi keyakinan yang berada jauh di dalam hatinya belum runtuh, memaksanya untuk tetap menunggu. Ponsel dirumahnya tak akan merengek meminta makanan bayi, 'kan? Bagaimana jika Chanyeol datang saat Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya? Tidak, Ia tak akan membuat Chanyeol menunggu. Tidak, Baekhyun tidak akan−

.

.

−menyerah. Sudah cukup, sekarang Baekhyun lelah. Baekhyun mati. Langit hitam malam ini membunuhnya, menghancurkan harapannya. Hangat air mata yang mengalir di pipinya bahkan tak mampu mencairkan dingin hatinyayang serasa membeku.

Dingin. Udara malam ini bahkan tak lebih dingin dari rasa kesepian yang Baekhyun rasakan, tanpa Chanyeol. Dengan langkah gontai Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat yang didudukinya sejak berjam-jam yang lalu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Yeol."

Baekhyun ingin bertemu Chanyeol, ingin memeluknya, ingin selalu menggenggam tangan besarnya yang terasa pas di tangan mungil Baekhyun, ingin tetap bersamanya. Tak mungkin, jika Baekhyun ingin terus bersama Chanyeol di masa depan, Ia harus melakukannya. Ini tak sulit, ini mudah. Semua butuh pengorbanan, bukan?

.

.

Hari pengumuman kelulusan. Chanyeol sendiri, tak ada Baekhyun disampingnya. Ia menyusuri nama-nama yang tercetak di atas kertas yang tertempel pada papan pengumuman. Park Chanyeol. Dari nama itu, jarinya membuat gerak horizontal ke kanan dan−

"Lulus!"

Ia lulus dengan nilai rata-rata... 78. Baiklah, ini tak terlalu buruk. Netranya kembali fokus pada kertas pengumuman. Masih ada lagi yang harus Ia cek.

Byun Baekhyun... lulus, dengan rata-rata 72? Apa benar ini Baekhyun? Chanyeol ragu, apakah ini Baekhyun yang mengerjakan ujian?

Chanyeol meninggalkan sekolahnya, berlari sekuat tenaga menuju rumah Baekhyun. Ada yang salah. Apa jangan-jangan... Baekhyun tak membantunya saat ujian karena Baekhyun sendiri kurang menguasai ujian? Tidak, tidak.

Nafas Chanyeol terengah, didepannya kini dengan kokoh berdiri sebuah pintu. Pintu rumah keluarga Byun, rumah Baekhyun. Ia menekan belnya dua kali lalu menunggu penghuni yang membukakan pintu sambil mengatur nafasnya. Nafasnya sempat terhenti saat pintu terbuka. Tanpa diberitahu, Chanyeol mengerti bahwa Nyonya Byun sedang dalam keadaan tak baik. Sorot matanya redup, dan penampilannya berantakan.

"Uhm... Baekhyun ada?" tanya Chanyeol berusaha sesopan mungkin.

"Dia akan tinggal di rumah neneknya untuk beberapa waktu."

Bunuh Chanyeol sekarang! Seharusnya Ia menemui Baekhyun di taman. Tak seharusnya Chanyeol kesal pada Baekhyun yang menolak memebantunay. Baekhyun tak salah. Chanyeol yang salah, Chanyeol jahat.

"Ba-bagaimana se-sekolahnya?"

"Ia akan sedikit terlambat. Ia memulai tahun ajaran depan."

Dan saat itu juga Chanyeol sadar, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

.

.

Sekitar lima bulan Chanyeol kesepian ditengah keramaian, menutup diri pada seua orang yang mendekatinya, menyesal tak menemuai Baekhyun. Ini hari ulangtahunnya, dan sebentar lagi hari itu berganti. Ia terbiasa terjaga sepanjang malam dan menangisi kebodohannya. Chanyeol begitu merindukan sosok kurcaci itu, matanya yang menyipit saat tersenyum, aroma strawberry yang –hampir selalu menguar dari tubuhnya, dan... Chanyeol sangat merindukan suaranya –saat tertawa, menggerutu, dan... saat bernyanyi. Chanyeol merindukan segala yang ada pada diri Baekhyun. Segalanya. Baekhyun, apakah kau masih mengingat Chanyeol?

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Siapa orang iseng yang menelfon selarut ini? Setengah hati Chanyeol mengangkat telfon –tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubungi. Seketika ekspresinya berubah. Ia senang... sangat senang... terlalu senang...

"Hei, jerapah," orang diseberang sana mulai berbicara dan... bernyanyi "Happy Birthday Giant, Happy Birthday Giant, Happy Birthday Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday Chanyeol..."

Tuhan, ini adalah ulang tahun terindah dalam hidup Chanyeol. Terimakasih, terimakasih. Ini adalah hadiah terbaik.

"Baekhyun bodoh! Kenapa kau tak pernah menjawab telfonku?!"

"ssttt... jangan berteriak, bodoh. Aku dilarang menggunakan ponsel, asal kau tahu. Gelombang elektromagnetiknya buruk bagi kesehatan. Maafkan aku jika aku tak pernah menghubungimu."

"Benarkah?"

"ssttt... bisakah kau berhenti bertanya? Nenekku bangun. Sudah ya... selamat tidur."

Chanyeol serasa berada dalam mimpi. Menit-menit terindah seumur hidup Chanyeol. Yaaah... sepertinya Chanyeol akan terus tersenyum selama tiga hari kedepan−

Ponselnya kembali berdering, Ia menerima pesan singkat.

.

From : Byun Baek

2013/11/27 23.52

Selamat Ulang tahun, Chanyeol. Aku menyayangimu~

.

−tidak, ia akan terus tersenyum selama seminggu kedepan.

.To Be Continued.


	2. CHIMERA Chapter 2

Sepertinya Chanyeol akan terus tersenyum selama tiga hari kedepan−

Ponselnya kembali berdering, Ia menerima pesan singkat.

.

From : Byun Baek

2013/11/27 23.52

Selamat Ulangtahun, Chanyeol. Aku menyayangimu~

.

−tidak, Ia akan terus tersenyum selama seminggu kedepan.

.

.

CHIMERA

.

.

Setiap malam Chanyeol berusaha terjaga hingga rasa kantuk menguasainya. Ia akan terus memperhatikan ponselnya, takut-takut Baekhyun menghubunginya. Terkadang Chanyeol kembali membaca pesan singkat dari Baekhyun saat ulangtahunnya yang ke-limabelas. "Selamat Ulangtahun, Chanyeol. Aku menyayangimu~". Sudah berapa lama, ya? Mungkin sekitar sepuluh bulan Chanyeol tak bertatap muka dengan Baekhyun. Jika disini Chanyeol sangat merindukan Baekhyun, apakah Baekhyun juga merindukan Chanyeol?

Ponselnya berdering. Ah, pasti Baekhyun.

"Yeol, aku merindukanmu."

Yah, Baekhyun merindukan Chanyeol. Sekarang pertanyaannya sudah terjawab.

"Ya, aku juga merindukanmu."

"Hei, kau tahu sekarang bulan apa?"

"April. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu artinya... Bulan depan aku akan kembali ke rumah. Hahaha... Aku akan menjadi adik kelasmu, Yeol."

"Bulan depan juga Ulangtahunmu, kan?"

"Benar sekali. Nah, sudah ya... Selamat tidur."

Percakapan mereka pun berakhir. Memang tak pernah berlangsung lama, mengingat Baekhyun selalu menelfon tengah malam dengan alasan Ia harus diam-diam menggunakan ponsel, yaah... radiasi gelombang elektromagnetik, katanya. Tapi toh, Chanyeol masih mempercayai Baekhyun. Walaupun sebentar, tapi tetap berkesan, bukan?

.

.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, Chanyeol sangat senang kini Baekhyun menggunakan seragan yang sama dengannya. Walaupun mereka hanya bisa bertemu saat jam istirahat –mereka tidak pernah pulang bersama lagi, Baekhyun salalu dijemput kakaknya. Chanyeol senang bisa bertatap muka dengan Baekhyun setelah sekitar satu tahun Baekhyun tinggal di rumah , ada satu hal yang Chanyeol tak suka.

"Jongin itu anak yang baik. Dia sangat dewasa, padahal umurnya dua tahun lebih muda dariku."

Nah, Chanyeol tak suka karena sekarang selalu ada nama Jongin dalam percakapan mereka. Siapa peduli dengan Jongin yang kuat? Keren? Hebat? Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun ada jauh diatas Jongin. Jujur, Chanyeol tak siap jika Baekhyun akan melupakannya dan pergi bersama orang yang bernama Jongin itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah nenekmu hanya bertemu Jongin saja?"

Baekhyun hampir saja tersedak jus strawberrynya jika saja Ia belum meneguk cairan itu. "Tidak juga... hmm..." Ia memainkan sedotan dengan membuat gerakan memutar pada jus strawberrynya.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tapi kau harus berjanji. Aku tetaplah Byun Baekhyun yang dulu, temanmu yang kuat. Jangan pernah menganggapku lemah, oke?" setelah mendapat respon anggukan dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun melanjutkan "Aku menjalani terapi. Maka dari itu aku bisa bertemu Jongin di rumah sakit."

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras. Jongin lagi? Tidak, ada hal lain yang lebih penting. Ia harus tahu "Terapi apa, Byun Baek?"

"Kanker otak, Park Giant Chanyeol."

.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol mengantarnya check up. Dan kau tahu? Perjalanannya sangat panjang –pantas saja Baekhyun harus tinggal di rumah neneknya yang mungkin jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari rumah sakit ini. Dan saat Chanyeol bertanya kenapa harus di rumah sakit yang sejauh ini, Baekhyun dengan ringan menjawab 'mungkin kualitas' lalu tertawa. Tawa yang sangat Chanyeol sukai.

"Yeol, aku ingin ke taman belakang dan kau harus ikut. Harus" sudah jelas, ini perintah, bukan permintaan. Ia menarik tangan Chanyeol tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari sang pemilik menuju taman belakang. Ia terlihat tak sabar hingga langkahnya pun menjadi lebih lebar dan cepat.

Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka sampai. Tamannya sangat terawat, pantas saja Baekhyun menyukainya.

"Nah, benar dugaanku. Seperti biasa, Ia ada disini." Baekhyun kembali menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju sebuah kursi panjang, disana terlihat seseorang tengah duduk dan memperhatikan awan yang berarak di langit biru siang ini.

"Hai, Kim Jongin." Baekhyun menyapa orang itu –yang Chanyeol yakin bernama Jongin− dengan ramah, sepertinya Baekhyun dan Jongin sudah cukup dekat.

"Baekhyun." Wajahnya datar, nayris tanpa ekspesi, tapi sorot matanya menjelaskan kalau Ia senang. Jongin menggeser posisi duduknya dan menepuk ruang kosong dikursi panjang itu. "Duduklah, ajak juga temanmu duduk."

"Yeol, duduk." Baekhyun lalu mendudukan dirinya, disusul Chanyeol. Ia duduk diantara Chanyeol dan Jongin. "Chanyeol, ini Jongin." Ia menggenggam tangan Jongin dengan tangan kanannya. "Jongin, ini Chanyeol." Dan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan tangan kirinya lalu mempertemukan tangan Jongin dan Chanyeol. "Kuharap kalian bisa menjadi teman baik."

Setelahnya, mereka berbincang –ah, tidak, hanya Baekhyun yang bicara, sedangkan dua orang lainnya hanya menanggapi dengan aggukan atau senyum canggung. "Ah iya, aku harus menemui dokter Joonmyeon. Kalian tunggu disini, dan berbincanglah."

Baekhyun pergi dan keadaan menjadi semakin kaku sekarang. Chanyeol tak berminat bicara pada oarng yang telah merebut Baekhyunnya. Tidak, terimakasih.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun sering menceritakanmu. Kudengar, kau pandai bermain gitar." Jongin membuka pembicaraan, walaupun masih sangat kaku.

"Ah, tidak juga." Wah, ternyata Baekhyun tak melupakannya. Ia cukup senang. "Kau terlihat dewasa. Baekhyun bilang kau hebat."

DEG

Rasa sakit terukir jelas diwajah Jongin. Tangan kanannya memegangi dada kirinya dan sebelah tangannya lagi mengambil sebuah botol kecil berisi pil berukuran sedang di dalam saku jaketnya. Ia langsung menelan salah satu pil itu, dan beberapa waktu kemudian, wajahnya kembali datar –tak terlihat lagi rasa sakit yang tadi nampak sangat jelas diwajahnya.

"Terimakasih, Chanyeol."

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju meja yang biasa Ia dan Baekhyun duduki di kantin sekolah dengan dua cup minuman –salah satunya dipastikan rasa strawberry. Di meja itu, Baekhyun terlihat bosan –menopang dagunya dengan kepalan tangan.

"Baekhyun, ini minumanmu."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya "Lama sekali..." Ia berniat mengambil salah satu minuman yang berwarna merah –karena Ia yakin itu rasa favoritnya. Meleset. Haah... matanya bermasalah sekarang. "Maaf, maaf." Ia kembali mencoba mengambil minumannya dan nihil, tak ada yang berhasil Ia genggam.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kedua alisnya, Ia tahu ada yang salah. Ia berusaha tersenyum walaupun rasa khawatir merajai pikirannya. Tangan Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan membantunya memegang minumannya. Taklupa, Ia juga mengarahkan sedotannya pada mulut Baekhyun, jaga-jaga kalau saja Baekhyun tak bisa menemukan letak sedotannya dengan benar.

"Begini lebih baik, bukan?" Chanyeol lalu duduk dengan posisi berhadapan dnegan Baekhyun. "Ah, Jongin itu sakit apa?"

"Hm? Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan minumannya. Rasanya jauh lebih enak jika Chanyeol yang membelikannya.

"Saat itu Jongin tiba-tiba terlihat kesakitan, dan tangannya memegangi dadanay. Aku ingin tahu dia sakit apa."

"Oh.. ada kelainan pada jantungnya. Ia tak boleh terlalu sedih, juga terlalu senang, karena jantungnya tak bisa berdetak terlalu cepat. Apakah saat itu Jongin memeinum obatnya?"

"Seingatku, iya."

"Syukurlah, obat itu yang menyelamatkannya saat jantungnyaberdetak tak beraturan."

.

.

"Baekhyun,"

"Ya, Jongin."

Check up kali ini Baekhyun sendiri, tak ada yang mengantarnya. Dan, semua berakhir dengan Baekhyun dan Jongin yang terduduk di kursi taman belakang.

"Kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

"Memang terdengar tak masuk akal, tapi aku percaya. Kau mengalaminya?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Siapa orang beruntung itu?"

"Park Chanyeol."

Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan, bukan? Baekhyun menyesal telah mengenalkan Jongin pada Chanyeol. Nama yang keluar dari bibir Jongin benar-benar Park Chanyeol, 'kan? Pendengaran Baekhyun tak bermasalah, 'kan?

Rasanya sakit... dadamu seakan ditusuk dengan benda tajam tak kasat mata dan paru-parumu dipaksa menghentikan tugasnya. Sesak.

"Jongin, aku pulang duluan."

Dan Byun Baekhyun kembali ke rumah dengan dua berita buruk. Apa ada yang lebih buruk lagi?

.

.

Ada, ini jauh lebih buruk. Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun, puluhan kali. Dan baekhyun duduk bersandar pada pintu yang kini tengah Chanyeol ketuk dari luar, meneteskan air mata dalam dia. Rasanya terlalu sakit, disini, di hatinya. Tak bisa disentuh, sulit diobati.

"Baek, buka pintunya! Kau hanya menyiksa dirimu, kau bahkan belum makan dari kemarin."

"Aku sudah cukup tersiksa, Yeol! Biarkan saja aku mati disini!"

"Jaga bicaramu, tuan Byun!"

Baekhyun menyikut pintu tempatnya bersndar "Jangan pernah menyentakku, tuan Park!"

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf."

"Permintaan maafmu tak akan kuterima sebelum kau mau berjanji."

"Apa?"

"Tetaplah bersamaku sampai aku mati."

"Aku berjanji akan tetap bersamamu."

"Sampai aku mati?"

"Tidak, tak akan ada yang mati sekarang. Kita akan tumbuh dewasa, sampai tua, setelah itu kita mati."

Baekhyun membukakan pintunya setelah bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya. "Masuklah." Tanpa perintah dua kali, Chanyeol masuk dan duduk di tepi kasur Baekhyun, mengikuti sang pemilik yang sudah dalam posisi itu terlebih dahulu.

"Yeol, perjuanganku setahun belakangan sia-sia, tak ada erkembangan kearah positif."

"Baekhyun, jangan bilang kalau−"

"Terapiku gagal."

.

.

"Yeol, kau tahu? Aku sangat takut kehilangan hal-halyang kusukai. Baru saja aku merasa hampir kehilangan slah satu dari tiga yang menjadi favoritku."

Hari minggu lainnya di kamar putra bungsu keluarga Byun. Dengan pemuda yang Baekhyun yakini adalah raksasa yang kehabisanpersediaan kebahagiaan, dia murung. Keadaan sangat dingin, bukan karena musim dingin yang sebentar lagi datang. Bukan. Gitar yang senarnya tetap dipetik, menghasilkan alunan-alunan yang juga masih setia mengiringi melodi indah nan merdu dari pemuda yang Chanyeol yakini adalah kurcaci. Semuanya tetap sama, kecuali sikap mereka. Yaah... diam-diam mereka tak ingin berpisah. Apapun sebab alasannya.

"Lindungilah hal-jal yang masih kau punya seutuhnya. Aku tahu itu sulit, tapi terkadang kau juga harus merela−"

"Aku ingin bernyanyi lagi, iringi dengan gitarmu."

Baekhyun sengaja memotong kalimat Chanyeol. Tidak, Ia tak bisa merelakan... Chanyeol. Untuk Jongin. Tidak, Chanyeol hanya milik Tuhan, Baekhyun, dan keluarganya sendiri. Bukan Jongin. Jongin tak boleh memiliki Chanyeol. Tak boleh.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Baiklah." Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Ia mengikuti keinginan Baekhyun. Sebisa mungkin Chanyeol akan membahagiakan Baekhyun. Ia akan berusaha.

'geudaereul mannago geudaeui meoritgyeoreul manjil suga isseoseo  
geudaereul mannago geudaewa maju bomyeo sumeul swil su isseoseo  
geudaereul angoseo himi deulmyeon nunmureul heullil suga isseoseo  
dahaengida. geudaeraneun areumdaun sesangi yeogi isseo jwoseo.

geochin baram sogedo jeojeun jibung mitedo hollo naepaenggaechyeojiji antaneun ge  
jichin harusariwa godoen saranamgiga haengyeo muuimihan iri aniraneunge  
eonjena naui gyeoteul jikyeojudeon geudaeraneun nollaun saram ttaemuniran geol.'

(for meeting you and being able to touch your hair  
for meeting you and being able to breath, looking at each other  
for being hugged and being able to let the tears flow when it's tough

I'm so fortunate...  
for the beautiful world that knows you and placing you here

In the violent wind and under a wet roof, I'm not getting tossed there by myself.  
Wearisome of daily life and survival,by some chance is not something meaningless  
It's because of amazing person...you... that always be by my side)

"Terimakasih, Yeol."

"Tak perlu sungkan."

"Yeol?"

"Hm?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Belakangan ini aku mulai berpikir. Apa sebaiknya aku melakukan operasi?"

"Tapi, resikonya−"

"Apa kau takut? Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha melawan penyakit bodoh ini, bukan? Aku tak mau klah, Yeol."

Kalimat yang tak tuntas. Lagi, sengaja dipotong lawan bicara.

Respon anggukan, Chanyeol menyerah. Kurcacai itu masih keras kepala seperti dulu.

"Minggu depan antar aku ke rumah sakit untuk konsultasi, ya?"

Lagi, Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk.

.

.

Kursi panjang di taman belakang rumah sakit itu sudah menjadi tempat favorinya. Apalagi kini disampingnya ada orang yang dicintainya. Lancangkah Ia mencintai Chanyeol? Tidak, hatinya yang bicara. Aku, Jongin, menyukai –mencintai Chanyeol. Menjijikkan, bukan? Ya, Ia paham betul.

"Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Ia sedang konsultasi."

"Oh."

Hening, hanya hembusan angin dan dentuman jantungnya yang tenang yang dapat Jongin dengar. Matanya kembali menatap langit. Hanya menatap kosong, jauh dari kata fokus.

"Kau suka melihat langit? Atau awan?"

"Hmm... aku suka keduanya. Langit dengan arakan awan terlihat indah dan terasa begitu menenangkan."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku rasa begitu. Ketenangan yang langit dan awan berikan jauh lebih besar dari obat-obat yang harus kuteguk setiap ketenanganku kacau. Ah, maaf aku bercerita terlalu banyak."

"Kau terobsesi, Jongin."

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya merasa kecanduan pada warna-warna yang yang langit tampilkan. Lamgit selalu memebuatku tenang, terutama awanya."

Jongin dan Chanyeol yang sibuk berbincang sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun yang menatap mereka dengan kristal bening yang hampir jatuh di sudut matanya. "Park Chanyeol! Ayo pulang!"

.

.

Dokter muncul dari ruang operasi. Chanyeol mematung menunggu apa yang akan sang dokter katakan. Inilah akhirnya. Apa operasinya berhasil? Apa Baekhyun dan nyawanya masih disini?

Ayah, ibu, dan kakak Baekhyun juga sama. Mereka ingin tahu keadaan Baekhyun. Apa Ia kalah? Atau penyakit itu yang kalah?

Dan semua meneteskan air mata mereka saat dokter itu berkata "Atau penyakit itu yang kalah?

Dan semua meneteskan air mata mereka saat dokter itu berkata "Atau penyakit itu yang kalah?

Dan semua meneteskan air mata mereka saat dokter itu berkata "Aku pikir dia laki-laki yang kuat. Ia menang."

Mereka semua bahagia, tentu saja. Baekhyun juga, Ia akan bersama Chanyeol, mungkin sampai sang maut yang memisahkan. Dan itu bukan sekarang.

.

.

'Tuhan, terimakasih. Aku msih diberi kesempatan hidup. Aku sembuh. Penyakit itu kalah. Terimakasih untuk Park Chanyeol, selalu ada untukku. Ini catatan terakhir yang kutuliskan disini. Sekarang aku sudah sembuh dan aku tak akan kesulitan lagi mengingat. Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol.'

Baekhyun menutup buku berwaran abu-abu dengan corak warna hitam itu. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menggunakan topinya –sebelum operasi, dokter memotong rambutnya, tulang tengkoraknya 'kan dibuka. Ah, entahlah, mungkin hanya dokter yang mengerti.

Kakinya melangkah, mencari keberadaan ibunya.

"Ibu, ini." Baekhyun menyodorkan jurnalnya pada sang ibu, "Jika aku sudah sukses nanti, tolong berikan buku ini pada Chanyeol, ya? Ibu tak boleh membacanya."

.

.

Jam istirahat di sekolah mereka, dengan slah satu meja di kantin yang selalu diduduki Chanyeoldan Baekhyun. Rambut Baekhyun sudah tak setipis dulu –walaupun kini rambutnya asih tipis. Tapi sekarang Ia sudah tak perlu menggunakan topi, 'kan?

"Byun Baek, sebentar lagi kelulusanku."

Baekhyun tersenyum, matanya seakan baru saja berkata 'selamat, ya.'

"Kita punya selisih satu tahun."

Baekhyun masih tersenyum. Menjelaskan kalau satu tahun bukanlah sebuah masalah.

"Waktu terasa begitu cepat, ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk –masih tersenyum.

"Hey! Jangan jadikan suaramu yang putus-putus sebagai alasan untuk tidak menajwab perkataanku."

"Ma-a, ok-er bi-la' ni an-nya 'fek sm-ing op-asi." (maaf, dokter bilang ini hanya efek samping operasi.)

"Sampai kapan, Byun?" sorot mata Chanyeol meredup.

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya, -entahlah-

.

.

To : Chanyeol-ie

2015/04/01 19.15

Yeol, ini memang tak begitu penting bagimu. Tapi, jaringan normal di otakku mengalami kerusakan pasca operasi. Sekarang aku tak bisa berbicara. Kedepannya, mohon bantuanmu, ya?

.

From : Chanyeol-ie

2015/04/01 19.18

Hahaha... kau boleh mengatakannya~ ^^

.

To : Chanyeol-ie

2015/04/01 19.23

Apa maksudmu?

.

From : Chanyeol-ie

2015/04/01 19.27

Tak usah merasa bersalah, katakanlah "APRIL MOP!" xD

.

To : Chanyeol-ie

2015/04/01

AKU SERIUS, BODOH!

.

Mereka berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja lewat pesan singkat. Kenyataannya, air mata dari kedau mata mereka terus menetes. Takdir begitu kejam, bukan?

.

.

Kini selalu ada sebuah buku kecil lengkap dengan penanya di saku pakaian yang dikenakannya. Selalu.

Lagi, hari minggu di kamar Baekhyun. Tetap ada alunan gitar disana, hanay saja tanpa iringan suara merdu Baekhyun. Kini, hanya suara berat Chanyeol dan suara goresan pena diatas kertas yang terdenagr.

"Lusa ulangtahunmu, kau ingin apa?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya dan meninju bahu kanan Chanyeol –cukup keras. Ia lalu mulai menulis di buku catatan kecilnya dan menunujukkan tulisannya pada Chanyeol.

'_Aku sudah dewasa. Lusa umurku tujuhbelas tahun, kau tahu itukan?'_

"Baiklah, kau sudah dewasa." Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun yang sudah selebat dulu.

Baekhyun mnyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari kepalanya dan kembali menulis.

'_Tapi, sebenarnya aku ingin bertemu Jongin. Lusa temani aku, ya?'_

Chanyeol bingung. Apa bagusnya Jongin? Kulit hitam –tan nya? Sifat tenangnya?

Akhirnya setengah hari Chanyeol mengangguk. Lusa, pulang sekolah Ia akan mengantar Baekhyun ke rumah sakit.

'_Ah, Yeol. Mungkin besok dan seterusnya kita tak akan bisa bertemu di sekolah. Ibu menyuruhku homeschooling saja. Tapi, kita bisa bertemu setiap hari minggu.'_

Bagus! Sialan! Waktu bertemu mereka berkurang lagi. Astaga... begitu banyak rintangan yang harus dihadapi sahabat ini. Yah, mereka memang sahabat, dengan rasa lebih yang terpendam.

.

.

Kedua pasang kaki itu melangkah di koridor rumah sakit. Yaah... tujuannya dipastikan taman belakang rumah sakit tersebut.

"Baek, sebenarnya ada yang menarik perhatianku sejak tadi."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan 'apa?'

"Gelang itu?"

Baekhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terdapat sebuah gelas berwarna kuning –atau apalah itu, Chanyeol tidak peduli. Baekhyun lalu mengambil buku kecilnya dan menulis.

'_Sebenarnya kemarin aku kesini. Aku mengambil hasil testku. Dan aku sehat, kelak saat aku mati aku akan menjadi seorang pendonor. Jadi, organ tubuhku masih bisa hidup bersama orang-orang tersayangku, hehe ^^'_

"Oh..."

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dan berlari menuju kursipanjang yang kini di duduki Jongin. Baekhyun menepuk bahu Jongin dan melambaikan telapak tangannya seolah sedang berkata 'Hai!'

"Lama tak jumpa, Baekhyun, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mulai menulis _'Hari ini ulangtahunku. Aku rasa kita harus melakukan sebuah permainan. Chanyeol, tolong jelaskan permainan yang selalu kita mainkan saat Sekolah Dasar!'_

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, "Baekhyun?"

"Ah, Baekhyun tak bisa bicara dengan baik sekarang." Chanyeol langsung duduk di atas rumput taman itu, disusul Baekhyun dan Jongin. "Bagini, susun apapun yang kalian gunakan menjadi satu tumpukan ke atas. Yang menghancurkan rumpukannya harus mengatakan rahasia terbesarnya."

"Kalau begitu aku yang mulai." Jongin melepas sandalnya dan meletakannya.

Baekhyun mengacungkan tangannya dan menyimpan sandalnya diatas sandal Jongin.

Chanyeol menumpuk dasinya diatas sandal Baekhyun.

Jongin, sandal. Baekhyun, sandal. Chanyeol, kaus kai. Jongin, syal. Baekhyun, topi. Cahnyeol, sepatu. Dan... tumupkan sandal kiri Jongin, sandal kanan Baekhyun, dasi sekolah Chanyeol, sandal kanan Jongin, sandal kiri Baekhyun, kaus kaki Chanyeol, syal Jongin, dan topi Baekhyun ambruk tepat saat Chanyeol meletakkan sepatu kirinya. Gotcha!

Jongin bertepuk tangan, Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan Chanyeol menatap tak percaya pada sepatu kirinya.

"Apa rahasia terbesarmu, Chanyeol?"

"Aku seorang gay," Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, inilah waktunya "dan aku mencintai Byun Baekhyun."

Seketika keadaan menjadi hening. Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya, bulir air mata terlihat jelas di ujung ekor matanya. Chanyeol... mencintainya?

Chanyeol menunduk, tak mampu menatap langsung orang yang dicintainya. Ia... malu pada Baekhyun? Tak siap jika Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan menjijikkan.

Jongin kesakitan. Hatinya sakit. Jantungnya tak kuat. Ini terlalu... menyakitkan. Ia menyempatkan berkata "Chanyeol, aku mencintaimu." Sebelum akhirnya kesadaran mengkhianatinya.

"Jongin?!"

.

.

Sekitar pukul delapan malam saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan kembali dari rumah sakit. Jongin dalam kondisi tak baik, Ia kritis. Yaah... kau tahu pasti alasannya. Jongin tak boleh sedih... Jongin tak boleh sedih... Jongin tak boleh sedih...

Chanyeol dan Baekhyunberhenti melangkah, menunggu lampu bagi pejalan kaki berubah warna menjadi hijau. Baekhyun ingin berjalan dulu sebentar, setelahnya Ia akan menggunakan taksi, Ia ingin menghabiskan sedikit waktunya bersama Chanyeol.

"Happy Birthday Baekhyun, Happy Birthday Baekhyun, Happy Birthday Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday Baekhyun." Chanyeol menyanyikan lagu ulangtahun untuk Baekhyun, sangat pelan tapi indra pendengaran Baekhyun masih bisa menangkap alunan nada itu.

Baekhyun berjinjit –Chanyeol lebih tinggi darinya, dan mengecup bibirnya singkat. Lampu pejalan kaki sudah menunjukkan warna hijau dan sepertinya sebentar lagi berubah menjadi merah –mengingat di pertengahan lagu tadi lampu memang sudah berwarna hijau, jadi Baekhyun berlari ke sisi jalan yang lain setelah membuat dunia Chanyeol serasa berhenti. Ya, Chanyeol mematung. Siapa? Bibir? Tadi siapa? Bibir Baekhyun?

Chanyeol tersenyum layaknya orang –ehm orang kurang waras dan mulai melangkah menyebrangi jalan. Satu langkah. Tiga langkah. Empat langkah. Lampu itu telah berubah menjadi warna merah sebelum Chanyeol sampai di sisi jalan yang lain. Warna merah jugalah yang mendominasi penglihatannya sesaat setelah tubuhnya terdorong. Itu darah, dan Chanyeol yakin itu bukan darahnya.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

.

'_Kuharap, jantungku bisa terus berdetak disampingmu, Yeol.'_

_._

'_Aku juga mencintaimu, terimakasih sudah mencintaiku.'_

_._

'_Maafkan aku yang tak bisa jujur.'_

_._

'_Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol. Tolong cintai Kim Jongin untukku.'_

.

Suara denging panjang dari ruang penentuan hidup dan matinya di tengah malah tanggal enam Mei duaribu liambelas memperjelas bahwa Ia sudah tak disini. Ia pergi. Ia mati. Ia pergi dengan angan-angan dan harapannya selama ini untuk saling mencintai bersama Chanyeol. Dan, semua memang dan akan terus menjadi angan-angan. Menjadi kekasih Chanyeol memang terlalu indah, terlalu sempurna. Dan, tak ada yang lebih indah dari angan-angan. Tak akan pernah ada.

.

.

2013/05/06

Hadiah Chanyeol memang yang terbaik ^^

.

2013/05/29

Punggung Chanyeol sangat nyaman :3

.

2013/06/04

Maaf, aku menolak membantumu

Aku mencintaimu

.

2013/06/06

Akumenunggumu. Aku mencintaimu, Yeol :')

.

2013/06/21

Sampai jumpa nanti, Yeol ^^

.

2013/09/24

Aku merindukanmu, Chanyeol 3

.

2013/11/27

Selamat Ulangtahun, aku mencintaimu ^^

.

2014/12/01

Akhirnya kau tahu. Kanker otak , Yeol :'3

.

2014/12/24

'Tuhan, terimakasih. Aku msih diberi kesempatan hidup. Aku sembuh. Penyakit itu kalah. Terimakasih untuk Park Chanyeol, selalu ada untukku. Ini catatan terakhir yang kutuliskan disini. Sekarang aku sudah sembuh dan aku tak akan kesulitan lagi mengingat. Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol.'

.

Chanyeol menutup jurnal Baekhyun. Jurnal itu tak lagi bersih, sudah ada titik bekas air mata disana-sini. Chanyeol tak pernah gagal meneteskan air matanya saat membaca tulisan tanagn yang sangat dikenalnya. Semua ini menyakitkan. Takdir begitu kejam.

Chanyeol merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. "Kau terlihat seperti seorang yeoja, Chanyeol." –itu Jongin.

"Tahu apa kau?"

"Organ yang berdetak di dada kiriku yang mengatakannya." Jongin meraih tangan Chanyeol lalu meletakkannya di atas dada kirinya. "Jantungnya masih berdetak disini." Dan Ia menempatkan tangan Chanyeol di dadanya sendiri. "Dan Ia masih dan akan selalu berada disini, dihatimu."

.

.

END

Fujo-chan's note : Tralala~ gomen angst nya kurang. Aku sempet sedih dan ilang feel pas tahu ada BaekYeon atau TaeBaek atau apalah itu. Huaaaaaaaaaa ToT #curhat yaudah, intinya aku mau bilang terimakasih banyak buat yang mau baca fict abal ini ToT maaf~ ah, terimakasih juga buat yang punya akun ini yang ngebolehin aku pake akun ini, haha~ Mind to Review? :3


End file.
